Every Life Have It's Share Of Pain
by Haina
Summary: E+T. Tomoyo seem to have it all, fame, glamour and a multi-million dollar record deal. But deep inside she is breaking apart. One day, fate brings Eriol and Tomoyo together, will he put her back together or is he going to break her even more?
1. It's Spring

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, it belongs to CLAMP. This is just a fan fic.  
  
My Message to Readers: Hi! This is Hally! I hope you like this story. It is my every first fan fic so go easy on the judging! Please review!  
  
Important: I kinda changed the contents a little! Please forgive me! But the Plot is still the same!!!  
  
  
  
Summery: The 17 year old Tomoyo seem to have everything together, all the fame, glamour and a multi-million dollar record deal. But deep inside she is breaking apart. One day, fate brings Eriol and Tomoyo together, will he put her back together or is he going to break her even more…  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 Every Life Has It's Share of Pain  
  
Chapter 1: It's Spring  
  
1.1.1 By Hally Dang  
  
  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Come in," a young blue haired man said without looking up from his computer screen.  
  
"Master?" a red haired girl asked, her voice smooth and high. Her head poked into the room.  
  
"What is it Nakuru?" he asked, now looking through a pile of paper.  
  
"Um," Nakuru said, her eyes studied the room. Her master's office must be the most beautiful and luxurious one in all of England. There is a huge window opposite of the door which was almost as big as the wall with a marble desk in front of it. Ancient paintings are hung on the walls and beautiful plants from all over the world are displayed around the room along with vases and other vessels. It room has a very high ceiling with a crystal chandelier in the center. Red carpets, lather seats, and the window that looked out into their huge estate. It was a classy room, big enough for a one and a half tennis court. Beautifully furnished with antique furniture's and other priceless decorative. It looked as it was taken from a painting of one of a room from a King's castle . "Er, well…"  
  
"I don't have all day Nakuru," her master said impatiently, obviously not in a good mood.  
  
"I don't know how to say this Eriol," Nakuru told him, brushing away a strand of hair away from her fierce pink eyes.  
  
"Said it or leave," was the cold reply. Eriol looked up from his work his sapphire eyes studied her, they were beautiful and like the sea seem to be bottomless with emotion and mystery.  
  
Nakuru seem to be offended for a moment, but she quickly stepped fully into the room and close the door behind her, she walked to the desk and sat down in a chair. "I just come here to tell you something you might be interested in."  
  
"You are wasting my time," Eriol said, he's back to the computer now. "If you want to tell me something do it quickly."  
  
"I just think that you should stop stuffing yourself with work and just have fun and relax for a while," Nakuru said slowly and cautiously, choosing her words carefully.  
  
"What are you suggesting Nakuru?" he looked at his guardian, suspicious.  
  
"Well," Nakuru looked at him with fake innocence, a sweet smile and a puppy eyes. "You could watch "Purple Dreams: Live Concert TV Special."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Look Nakuru," Eriol said in his perfectly smooth and businesslike voice. "I don't know what you are getting at, but I have a lot of work to do. So, would you please leave me in peace?"  
  
Nakuru hurt by her master's words, stood up. "Jeez!" She said her voice rising a bit. "I was only trying to help! Look at yourself! You are nothing but a workaholic!"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"What happened to you Eriol? What happened to the Eriol who I knew for the past 17 years?" She stared at him with her angry red eyes, but they suddenly soften as she said in a quieter and softer voice. "Don't you even care about your old friends anymore?" With that she turned and left.  
  
As the door slammed shut, Eriol started to rub his temples. He turned around in his black leather chair to face the huge window.  
  
It was spring, a time to rejoice. A time for all the dead living things to be reborn. A time for a new beginning.  
  
He stared at the scene outside his window, it was early evening. Stars shone bright and a sliver moon was displayed among the darken blue sky. The gentle moonlight touched everything in his garden, giving them a cryptic glow. The newly grown grass swayed gently in the soft night wind. The lake, which took up about a fifth of his estate looked as tranquil as ever under the moonlight, with only the reflection of the moon shivering in the waves disturbing it's serene appearance.  
  
It reminded him of that night… That night a year ago… When the love of his life left him…  
  
Why had he been so stupid he asked himself. Why was he foolish enough to chase after her. He had chased her over the tallest mountains, the deepest seas and only to have gotten his heart broken, crushed and stepped on. It has been a year since she had broken it with him. She had taken it so lightly. With a laugh she said it wouldn't work out and left. Left him there in disbelieves. Left him stuffing himself with work.  
  
Yet a part of him had told him that it will not work from the beginning. A part of him that he hated. A part of him that made him different from the rest. A part of him that hid him from the world. It had pushed him aside and took control of his life. It was the part of him that people called a blessing. It was the Clow. The Clow who did not believe in love. Sure he knew everything, but there was one thing he did not know of. He had never experience it. He had been in love a few times but he had denied it. And now he wishes to do the same thing to Eriol's life. His life.  
  
He shook of his feeling of self pity. And returned to his work.  
  
The stock market had been bad lately. But he did not care for he knew that it will return to normal in a few days. He opened one of his cabinets and took out a framed picture of Kaho, his dearest and first love. He did not know why he had kept it for so long, maybe it was there to remind him of the pain of love. Maybe.  
  
For a moment he thought about what Nakuru had said. Yes, he had changed a lot in the past year. He had turned into a bitter man, a workaholic.  
  
But now it was spring. A time for a new beginning.  
  
He gently slipped the picture into the waste basket.  
  
Yes, a new beginning.  
  
It's time to forget all the pain he had went through.  
  
It is finally time for him to move on.  
  
Forget Kaho.  
  
A new beginning.  
  
He smiled at himself.  
  
"Hello?" he said pressing a button on his phone. "Spinner?" Referring to his other guardian. A black cat figure with butterfly wings.  
  
"Yes master?" came the monotone reply from the other end.  
  
"Will you please come here?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Soon there was a knock on the door and a black cat like face poked in. "Eriol?"  
  
"Hello Spinner."  
  
Spinner flew over to him and leveled himself a yard from Eriol's face. "What have you said to Nakuru? She is crying in the East Wing." Eriol's eyes suddenly soften with regret and concern.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"No, of course not," was Spinner's reply. "If she was, she wouldn't be crying." There was a pause. "What happened?"  
  
"We had a little argument," Eriol said. "Harmless really."  
  
Spinner rised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He flew over the window and gazed outside. Admiring the stars and moon. Eriol quietly joined him. For a few moments there was complete silence.  
  
"She was right," Eriol said quietly. "I had changed a lot over the course of the year. But now it's a time for a new beginning." Spinner looked at him, his eyes not giving away any emotions. "It is spring, Spinner. Spring." He pause and gazed at the moon, thinking. "Why don't we have some fun tonight?" He asked, Spinner smiled. "Just like old times."  
  
"Yes, that would be very nice."  
  
"Nakuru wants to watch the Purple Dreams concert."  
  
"That is a good choice."  
  
"Yes. It will be nice to see what Tomoyo is doing now."  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"She had become very famous in the past few years. She had adopted the name Violet, if I have not been mistaken, and became an International music star."  
  
"So, you have been keeping tracks of your old friends," Spinner said. "We had thought that you have completely forgotten them."  
  
"No, I would never do that," Eriol reply surprised that his guardians would even think such a thing. There was another pause between them.  
  
"Why don't we go down to the Entertainment room and watch some TV?" Spinner said breaking the silence that seemed to be forever.  
  
"Yes," he replied and headed toward the door opening it for Spinner to pass through. He switched off the light and closed the door gently behind him. "So Spinner," he asked trying to break another silence.  
  
"Yes, Master?" Spinner said turning to face Eriol.  
  
"Can you please get Nakuru and meet me at the Entertainment room?"  
  
"You know, you can go yourself."  
  
"Yes, but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't think that is wise."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Spinner, please…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just go get her!" he said, his voice rising.  
  
Spinner shook his head as he quietly flew away turning at a corridor toward the East Wing. Eriol sighed. He was not in a good mood today, and he is definitely not the kind of person who would easily apologize or show his emotions. The Clow was like that. Unmoved. Unemotional. Cold. Just work and do what you have to do. Don't think about yourself or others feelings. Don't ever think of them. Or you are weakling. Weak and blinded by feelings, it will get in the way with your work.  
  
Work. That is all the Clow cared about. Look after the world. Destroy evil. Take care of magic. Work. Work. Work.  
  
Eriol was so observed in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he had arrived at the Entertainment room. He looked at his state-of-the-art sound system, TV's, VCR's, DVD players…the best money can buy.  
  
He sat down on a comfortable lather couch opposite of the gigantic digital TV screen. And started to switch through the channels, searching for the show he had in mind.  
  
"Jose?" he said pressing a button on the phone beside him.  
  
"Yes, Monsieur?" came the reply, heavy with a French accent.  
  
"Would you please make some popcorn and send them up to the Entertainment room?" Eriol asked his personal cook.  
  
"Why of course Monsieur," the cook replied.  
  
Eriol continued to switch through the channels unable to find what his is looking for.  
  
"Master?" a monotone voice said from the doorway.  
  
"Spinner," Eriol said recognizing the voice. "Ah, I see you have Ms. Nakuru with you." He said with a sincere smile.  
  
Nakuru looked a bit angry and her eyes are red from crying. Tear strikes are seen on her pale face. She only gave Eriol a hard stare in response to his comment.  
  
"Please, come sit down," Eriol said, waving a hand at the sofa. "Enjoy yourselves." Nakuru stiffly moved over to the couch and sat down. Eriol gave her another smile. He sighed seeing that Nakuru is still giving everything the death glare. Suborn. Just the way he had created her. "Nakuru," he looked at her straight in the eyes. "Please. Let's have fun tonight."  
  
Nakuru's frown suddenly turned into a bright smile. "I knew you would come around sometime!" She flashed a smile. "Ooo, I smell popcorn!" She was back to her old self again.  
  
"Yes," Eriol smiled. "I ordered them, so that we can watch the concert."  
  
"So you decided to take my advice," she stated. Eriol nodded as a maid pushed a cart with two bowls of popcorns into the room.  
  
"Yes," he gave the remote to Nakuru, she would have better chances on finding the right channel. "I wanted to see what Tomoyo have been doing over the past few years," he paused as if he was recollecting faint memories. "It had been so long."  
  
"Yes," Spinner agreed, he was sitting between Nakuru and Eriol. "I have always liked Tomoyo. She was always quiet, wasn't she? She would have been the last person I would suspect to become famous." Nakuru and Eriol nodded in agreement. "But she always had that beautiful voice." Pause. "I wonder why she decided to become a singer?"  
  
"Don't we all?"  
  
"Here we go!" Nakuru said brightly as she switched into the right channel. "Finally! Master, maybe we should get a TV with less channels. This one with over 800 channels is getting on my nerves!" Eriol only offered a feeble smile to her complaint.  
  
A young TV announcer was seen on the huge TV screen, he was holding a microphone with the name MTV written on it. "Hey there you Violet fans! Welcome to her Purple Dreams: Live Concert TV Special! Her first one ever!" Loud screaming was heard from the background along with phrases like "I love you Violet!" or "You rock my world!" The announcer smiled, "I'm Sam Smith, here live in Los Angeles, where Violet is delivering this concert special. Please stay with us tonight as we broadcast her concert, and we have a very special interview with her after the show too." He paused as another wave of screams and shouts flooded in. "Violet, a 17 year old Japanese teenager, is taking the world by storm with her unique music and beautiful voice! She had a record breaking sale of her CD's, which reached 30 million copies world wide only in her first week! Violet also got the honors of getting all her singles to reach number one in the chart as they are release." He smiled again and chuckled to hear more screams from the background. "So, ladies and gentlemen! I introduce to you, Violet's Purple Dreams: Live Concert TV Special!" The cameras passed away from Sam, and focused on the smoke cover stage.  
  
This is going to be interesting…  
  
  
  
  
  
So? What do you think? This is only my first story so go easy on the judging! Please review! 


	2. Violet

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. And some of the songs featured in this fic, are NOT written by me. See end for more details. This is only a fan fic.  
  
Note to Readers: Ooo, it chapter is a song fic! It features some of my favorite songs! I hope you would like them! And also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed *gives big hug and kisses to all of you*!! Thank you!!! Please review!  
  
Important: Okay this is a cliffhanger alert! If you don't like them, maybe you should wait until the next chapter because I don't want to keep you hanging too much!  
  
Summery: The 17 year old Tomoyo seem to have everything together, all the fame, glamour and a multi-million dollar record deal. But deep inside she is breaking apart. One day, fate brings Eriol and Tomoyo together, will he put her back together or is he going to break her even more...  
  
Every Life Have It's Share Of Pain  
  
Chapter 2: Violet  
  
By Hally Dang  
  
Music is pounding in her ear, matching her heart beat perfectly. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. It was time for her big concert. She fixed her ear and mouth piece again, it was violet, like everything else about her. Violet eyes and violet hair. Violet tube top and violet hip-huggers. Violet make-up and violet jewelry. Violet was even her name. She sighed at the thought of that. She, Tomoyo Daidouji, is the World's most loved Pop Princess Violet. It had only been a year and now all her songs had hit number one and the sale of her CD's have been record breaking.  
  
She studied the stage, it was covered completely with a thick layer of lilac smoke and different colored lights flashed around her. She was sitting on a swing at the very back of the stage, where there was complete darkness. She was waiting for her cue.  
  
Waves of screams and shouts were flooding around her. They were her loyal fans who loved and adored her. She slipped on a fake smile waiting for the flashes of cameras.  
  
The music is getting louder and louder. It was playing a slow and sad tone. The lights started to flash faster. And she knew the show has begun.  
  
"Ooo..." Her voice was beautiful, soft and enchanting. Like an angel's flowing throughout the stadium like magic. The screams from the audience got louder as the lights started to focus on her.  
  
"You know, I don't know what it is"  
She said softly, smiling,  
"But everything about you is so irresistible..."  
  
The screaming prevailed, she can't even hear herself think anymore. But she had practiced this song so many times that she didn't need to think about it.  
  
The music started to get faster. She stood up from her swing as the lights started to flash again. Her dancers enter the stage from every direction, some came from the audience, and some enter from the right or left. They exploded into a dance.  
  
"Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I know that I'm suppose to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase  
But I can't stop fanning the fire  
I know I meant to say no"  
  
"But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me"  
  
"Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I just cant stop myself falling (falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game (no)  
Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know meant to say no (I meant to say no)"  
  
"But he's irresistible (irresistible)  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me"  
  
"Can't you see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
Baby, you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful  
He's so irresistible  
You're so irresistible"  
  
She smiled her best pretend smile as the cameras flashed. She looked at one guy who was screaming at her like crazy and she winked at him. Everyone screamed even louder.  
  
"He's irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me"  
  
"He's Irresistible  
Up close and personal (yeah yeah)  
I can hardly breathe (irresistible to me)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me"  
  
As she sang the last few lines, fireworks exploded in the skies behind the stadium. The fans continued to scream at their idol and she bowed with her dancers.  
  
"Hello Los Angeles!" She said into her mouthpiece. "What's up?" A wave of yells was her reply. She slapped on another fake smile. "Welcome everybody to my Purple Dreams Live Concert!" Her eyes studied her audience they were waving banners with stuff like "I love you Violet" or "You go Violet!" on them. One, which a guy was holding up a sign that read "Will you marry me?"  
  
She gave a light laugh. "I don't think I can marry you, `cause I'm too young," she said pointing at his sign. "But...I can dedicate the next song to you." She grinned when she saw him jumping up and down in joy. "It's called `Somebody's Somebody', I hope you will enjoy it."  
  
A large TV screen appeared behind her. It was almost as large as the entire stage. It showed her smiling as one her male dancer brought her a stool. Music started to play, it was a sad but hopeful melody.  
  
"Watchin' lovers walkin'  
Hand in hand they pass me by  
Wish I was one of them  
Wish I had somebody  
Wakin' up beside me  
Looking into my eyes at night  
I want a love to call my own I want someone that I can hold  
Want someone wanting me  
Wanna feel how it feels to be"  
  
Her joyful eyes suddenly clouded over. As the lights surrounded her, glistening tears ran down her cheeks. She struggles to keep her voice from cracking, she closed her eyes allowing herself to drift back into painful recollections. The song brought back so much painful memories to her. Her mind wandered through all the sorrow and grief she had buried deep inside, and this song just dug them all up. Without a warning she remembers everything that had happened in the past year, everything she had force herself to forget. All the pain.  
  
"Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
Who loves me"  
  
Syaoron had came back for her Sakura. Sakura had been heart broken for almost five years now, and was overjoyed to see her Syaoron again and she completely pushed Tomoyo a side. Leaving her alone in a corner as she laughed and went off with her precious Syaoron. Tomoyo was happy Syaoron had came back for Sakura, ever since he had left Sakura had never smiled or laughed like she used to. Now he had came back she left Tomoyo, without meaning to. But she was too afraid to tell Sakura how she felt, about her and everything else. And turned to music as a relief from all the pain. She started to spend more and more time on writing songs and singing. She entered a contest at the age of 16 and found herself a record deal. Soon at the age of 17 she became Violet, famous and loved.  
  
"Spending all of my time  
Spending all my time on me  
Where is that someone who  
I can give my time to  
Searching for that lover  
With the love that will change my life  
I want two arms to hold me close  
I want the thing I need the most  
Somebody needing me  
So I can feel how it feels to be"  
  
"Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
Who loves me"  
  
"What I'm looking for  
Is someone to love me more  
Than I've been loved before With love so right  
What I need to find  
Is someone to hold me tight  
What I mean is I want to be ---"  
  
Her make up is running as tears refuse to stop. She did her best to keep herself breaking, and continued on with the song. The audience gazed at her in regard as she forced a false smile upon her face.  
  
"Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
Who loves me..."  
  
She finished the song with a tear streaked face. The audience was completely silent, no one dared to speak as they looked at their idol with concern. She forced herself to stand up and bow.  
  
Suddenly, she discovered herself in a mind splintering headache. The world seems to swirl around her, faster and faster. She found it hard to concentrate. Tomoyo was losing balance as another wave of pain washed over her. It seem to blind her, as everything became fuzzy. She tried to steady herself by the stool but her hand slipped upon its surface, making her lose balance completely, she collapsed to the floor. As she was about to hit the hard ground she found herself being swallowed by blackness and pain. Before long she was lost the cold darkness, it felt as tough her mind was separated from her body, and she sank into a deep sea of sleep......  
  
Lost and forgotten.....  
  
What do you think? I lost my touch didn't I? I hope it's make sense! It's only the second Chapter and I feel like I lost it plot and theme!!!! Oh well, I think I'm patch it up nicely! E+T coming very soon!! Sorry if this one was a bit short. Please review, they mean a lot to me!!! And a big thanx to all who reviewed before!  
  
About the Songs: Okay, the first song is called "Irresistible" By Jessica Simpson. Second one is "Somebody's Somebody" by Christina Aguilera (this song is on her CD so you might not have heard it, sorry). 


	3. Hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. This is only a fan fic.  
  
Note to Readers: Okay, this Chapter is dedicated to everyone who had reviewed my story, thank you so much! Especially a big thanx to The Great One, Chiruriu and Blue Eyes. Thank you so much!  
  
Important: Sniff, sniff...please forgive me everyone!!!! For having you guys wait for so long, after the cliff hanger too!!!!!! I'm so sorry!! But I had a serious case of writer's block! I had big trouble putting all of my thoughts into words. I wrote and rewrote this chapter 5 times!!! Until finally, everything seemed to flow!! Phew!  
  
You should know: Okay, the `:: ~~~ ::' means thoughts.  
  
Summery: The 17 year old Tomoyo seem to have everything together, all the fame, glamour and a multi-million dollar record deal. But deep inside she is breaking apart. One day, fate brings Eriol and Tomoyo together, will he put her back together or is he going to break her even more...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Every Life Have It's Share Of Pain  
  
Chapter 3: Hiding  
  
By Hally Dang  
  
"Poor Tomoyo," Nakuru's smooth voice rang like a bell throughout the kitchen. "I still can't believe she passed out on stage like that."  
  
"But she did," was Spinner's humdrum reply. He was on the breakfast table, reading a newspaper. It was very early in the morning, Nakuru was cooking breakfast. Since this week was their cook's vacation.  
  
"But the poor thing," she said again, taking a batch of cookies out of the oven. "I bet her fans are dying to know what cause her to faint at the concert."  
  
"Yes," Spinner replied, he turned a page of the newspaper. "The media is not helping either."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Take a look yourself." Nakuru came beside Spinner and took a glance at the paper, she was still holding the pan of the freshly baked cookies.  
  
There on the front page was a large picture of Tomoyo, tears flowing down her cheeks and her make up running all over the place. The headline reads `Pop Princess Violet's Sold Out, Passed Out Concert'.  
  
Nakuru gasped. "This is outrageous!" she exclaimed as she started to read the article. "Pop Princess Violet was seen on Sunday night to have passed out during her Purple Dream Concert Special, which was broadcast around the globe. Her spoke person had said that the reason for this was because of the large amount of stress the singer had been having due to the publicity and her tight schedule. But many people are having doubts about her defense." Nakuru read out loud. "They are bluffing!"  
  
"It gets worse after that," a deep male voice said coming from the doorway.  
  
Nakuru looked up from the newspaper to find Eriol standing there gazing at her and Spinner with his sapphire eyes.  
  
"What do you mean, Master?" Nakuru asked.  
  
Eriol chuckled and seated himself at the table. "Don't you think the Media would attack her with every chance they have?" His voice was calm and diligent. "Read on, you'll see what I mean."  
  
"Many doctors like, Dr Johnson of the University of Michigan believe that Violet might have been experiencing drug abuse, which had caused her to faint on Sunday night. During the past days, rumors have said that she was seen a few days ago at a night club in LA with a group of young men taking cocaine." Nakuru read, her usually pleasant expression suddenly turned into a frown. "How could they? Harassing the poor girl like that?" She placed the pan of cookie on the kitchen counter with a loud bang, she picked up the newspaper. "How can they print lies?"  
  
"Easy," Eriol smiled, he took a cookie from the pan laying on the kitchen counter. "Cookies for breakfast, now that's the first."  
  
Nakuru shot him an angry stare. "How can you even stand eating when Tomoyo is being tormented by the media?"  
  
Eriol only smiled, his eyes seemed to dance in the early morning lights. His expression was unreadable, it was calm, patient and without a hint a worry, anger or pity. His dark disheveled hair shone in the sunlight. His slightly tanned skin contrasted greatly with the black three piece suit he was wearing. The look on his face and eyes seems to be overly natural and mature for his young age.  
  
"Eriol," Spinner suddenly said, trying to break up the death stare Nakuru was giving their master. "Can't you do something to," he paused in search of better words. "Calm the public, at least a bit."  
  
There was a pause between the trio in the oversized kitchen. Two pairs of eyes were on Eriol, gazing at him hopefully.  
  
"No," was the short reply. His eyes suddenly turned dark as if to hide something dismal and cryptic behind them. His guardians continued to study him, waiting for the explanation.  
  
"Why?" Nakuru inquired, when she realized that he wasn't going to offer a reason.  
  
"Sometimes," Eriol replied slowly and carefully, wording everything very precisely. "Things are not to be meddled with. Fate has its ways. Tomoyo is, shall we say meant, to have stage in her life. It's part of her destiny. There are no reasons for us to interfere."  
  
There was a long silent pause between them.  
  
"You just lost me," Nakuru seated herself directly opposite of Eriol, eyeing him strictly. "What do you mean by `meant'? She's being harassed, haunted, tormented by the world's media! How much reasons do you need? She's your friend, for crying not loud! You are just going to sit there and let her ---"  
  
"Nakuru!" Spinner gave her a forceful glare. "Master has his reasons."  
  
Nakuru's angry expression softens. "All those evenings with your fortune telling gadgets are making you become such a fatalist." She said as she gave him one last stare before getting up and started to cook pancakes.  
  
Eriol was silent after Nakuru's comments, he took another cookie from the pan. His eyes travel from the rosewood breakfast table to the large window on the wall. They seem to be searching, waiting. Those azure eyes seem to hind so much behind them, an endless sea of secrets too dangerous for anyone to know. They hid from the world an 18 year old boy...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was early Friday morning.  
  
She hated mornings for she was never a morning person.  
  
But at least it was Friday morning.  
  
Thank goodness it was Friday.  
  
She took another long sip of coffee. The bitter but sweet taste melted through her. She picked up a copy of the Friday paper from beside her and flipped through a few pages.  
  
She quickly scanned an article.  
  
The media is still on her back after four press conferences, over ten interviews and nine TV appearances. For some weird reason some people just refuse the accept her reason of stress for fainting on stage.  
  
Maybe it was because it wasn't the truth. A small part of her chimed in. She quickly pushed that thought away. It is the truth, she told herself stubbornly.  
  
She was torturing herself, and she knew that. She was making herself believe things, when in fact they are lies. She is making herself believe that she was stress and not heart broken and mentally ill over someone she can't---  
  
"Excuse me, miss," a polite voice brought her back to reality, it spoke in a perfect English accent. "Do you want more coffee?"  
  
She looked up from the newspaper to see a young man around her age holding a pot of coffee in his right hand. She quickly fixed a considerate smile on to her face. She looked at waiter of the coffee shop she was in. "No thank you," she replied still with a fixed smile on her lips.  
  
The waiter studied her, his baby blue eyes went from her black high heels to her black flare pants, then to her beige cashmere turtleneck. She instantly knew that he was somehow attracted to her. She tired to cover the dread that was peeking through her pleasant features. After all she had been through this whole week, she didn't want more problems on her hands, like trying to put off a guy who was practically going ga-ga over her.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again with a flirting smile on his tanned face. He raked his hand through his short blond hair.  
  
"Maybe just one more cup," she told him, she wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible. She absentmindedly brushed back a strand of raven hair from her purple eyes.  
  
The waiter smiled and bent over to pour more coffee into her cup, his eyes found the article she was reading. "I see you are a Violet's fan."  
  
She found herself unable to answer his question. "I guess you can say that," she replied shortly. She forced another smile, she didn't want anyone to suspect her identity.  
  
"I'm her fan too," he said. "Too bad she fainted at the concert Sunday night."  
  
She forced herself to keep a straight face. She did not want to talk at all about Sunday night. It was one of the most humiliating moments in her entire life. Never had she felt so vulnerable and helpless as she had felt them that evening. All her life she had tired continuously to keep herself from breaking down, to keep the world from seeing her true self. To keep her friends, especially Sakura, from knowing her darkest secrets. She did not want anyone to see her shattering heart and soul. And that night as she cried on stage, she felt as of the whole world had seen right through her. Right through the wall of lies she had so carefully placed around her to shield the world from the shameful truth she had.  
  
She didn't want to talk about her concert. It was still a blur to her. She was on stage, singing with tears rolling down her cheeks. Music was pounding in her ears, the crowd was screaming and yelling on top of their lungs. Then when the song was over she bowed and...blank. The next thing she knew, she was in a hospital bed.  
  
"Yes, it's a shame," she said. "The media can't seem to get off her back these past few days." She wanted to change the subject, or even better, end the conversation.  
  
"Are you from out of town?" the waiter asked again. He studied her violet eyes, pale skin and long wavy hair. "I haven't seen you before."  
  
"Yes, in fact I am," she smiled glad the subject was changed. "How did you know?" She wiped up a fake grin that came so easily for her these days. She flashed him one of her award winning smiles.  
  
"You don't have an English accent," he replied, taking a seat opposite of her. "So what have brought you to Southend, England?" Referring to the small town they were both in. A beautiful small town near the ocean.  
  
"Well," she began, wording her thoughts carefully. She did not want anyone to suspect who she really was. "My mother thought it would be a nice change for me. She thought that I needed a break from my normal agenda so she sent me here, to a small quite town." She smiled, hoping that he would buy her reason. It was partly the truth anyway.  
  
"So are you here to stay?" he asked eagerly, with another flirting smile on his face.  
  
She forced herself to smile again. "I might be," she replied mysteriously.  
  
"Good," he said and stuck out his hand. "I'm Jason LaMeuirie."  
  
She smiled and shook his hand. "Tomoyo Daidouji." For only a moment she was glad that most people only knew her as Violet and not Tomoyo.  
  
They both exchanged a smile. "I think I better get back to work before my boss gets ticked off." He said getting up.  
  
"It's pleasure meeting you," Tomoyo said as he headed back to work.  
  
"I hope we will meet again," he said, winked. And disappeared behind the counter.  
  
As he left, Tomoyo breathed a breath of relief as her pleasant expression fell, replaced by a slight frown. Her lavender eyes found their ways to window near her, she gazed out to the quiet street so unlike the city scene she was use to.  
  
It was a beautiful morning. Bright and sunny. A few clouds in a sea of blueness. It was that type of Spring mornings where everything seems to be so right and joyful. The world seems to be singing and jumping with happiness as summer closed in.  
  
She took another sip of coffee. Bitterness tingled through her body. She had forgotten to add more sugar and cream, yet she drank it anyway. She wanted to taste the sweet bitterness for it was all she had felt over the past year.  
  
She had never felt so lonely, so lost and so helpless. She was on the verge of a break down. It was truly a miracle how she had kept it all together the last few years. Yet on Sunday night, the darker part of her managed to slip through.  
  
Over the past few years, all she has been doing was hiding. Hiding behind lies and masks. Hiding herself away from everyone she knew, even her own mother. Her real self was always hidden away in the deeper part of her or behind a joyful mask.  
  
A mask she had wore everyday, and a mask the world had known her as. She was seen to be someone who was happy, successful, carefree and graceful. Which were all miles away from the truth. She was relieved that no one yet had discovered her mask. Especially her best friend, Sakura.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, her naïve best friend, was the reason for her break down. After all those years together Sakura was still too thick and naïve to have seen through Tomoyo. Which she was truly thankful of. Since she, as much as she doesn't want to admit it, was crazily in love with her. She had discovered that only a few years ago, when Sakura was still capturing the Clow Cards. She realized how much she had loved her, so much more than just a friend. Yet, after all the clues and hints she absentmindedly dropped, no one (she hoped) had suspected a thing.  
  
She shoved all her thoughts away as she reached for her black purse. She took out her wallet to pay for her coffee. As she opened her wallet her eyes fell upon the picture of Sakura and her taken only a year ago before Syaoron ever came into their lives. She look so happy in the picture, it was true happiness, unlike the hallow joy she felt now, for she had Sakura all to herself. But as she studied the picture, she saw that even Sakura's bright smile can not hide the sadness in her emerald eyes. Sakura was aching for Syaoron, and no one can replace him in her heart.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes began to water. No matter how happy she was when Sakura was with her, Sakura can never be that happy with her. Sakura needed Syaoran. Tears ran down her face.  
  
Sakura can never be hers. Never.  
  
The thought played again and again in her head. The tears were blurring her vision.  
  
:: Her happiness is my happiness. :: she told herself. :: if Sakura is happy with Syaoron, then let it be. ::  
  
She took out a ten dollar bill and put in on the table. She picked up her honey colored over coat and black purse. Tomoyo rushed out of the coffee shop and into the cool Spring air.  
  
She half ran and half walked down the sidewalk, not knowing where she was heading. She wanted to run, run far far away from her problems. Her tear streaked face was clearly visible to the people that pasted by her. Everything was a blur to her since tears were welling up in her eyes. She was bumping into people, not even bothering to excuse herself since she was crying so hard.  
  
:: Why? :: she asked herself. :: Why is my life so cruel to me?:: She wiped her eyes and continued to rush through the streets. :: I know that life wasn't supposed to fair, but my life is just too much! ::  
  
Tomoyo was crying so hard, she was unable to see a car coming straight for her as she blindly stepped into the streets.  
  
She did not realize that she was right in the middle of the street until the car beeped loudly at her as it tried to stop. She looked bewilderedly at the car which she noticed was a long limo as it they collided with each other........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally! Another chapter down! And a lot more to go! I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked so hard on it. I hope you guys were able to understand this chapter, since it might be a tiny bit confusing. So if you have any questions at all feel free to e-mail me or left a question in the reviews, I would be happy to clarify any questions!  
  
I want to thank all of you who reviewed! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! Your reviews mean SO SO much to me! I'm very glad that a lot of you guys like my story! I adore writing and I am especially glad that my stories are welcomed!  
  
I would like to give a special thanks to "The Great One" who was my first reviewer! Thank you so much, your review was very special to me! And also to "Chiruriu" who reviewed twice (once for each chapter) and give me so much encouragement! (and about your questions, no Eriol had never really meet Tomoyo in person before, but they will soon ;), but he had been tracking her success as well as Sakura and Syaoron's lives, I'll get into that as the story processes) and also finally to "Blue Eyes" who also reviewed twice, I notice that you read a lot of E+T stories since when I read E+T's I usually notice your review in the reviews so I am really glad that you were able to read my fic!! Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And to the rest who reviewed THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now anyway, before this note gets too long I would like to say I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting for the chapter to go up!! I'M SO SO SO SORRY!! I had a really bad case of writer's block (don't you just hate them?) the past few days, so it took me a long time to get this chapter up. I'm sorry. But I'm really glad for the way it turned out, I guess, I had to write and rewrite this chapter 5 times! So I'm pretty content with the way it turned out.  
  
And one more thing, I hope I didn't make Eriol and Tomoyo sound too angst or cold. Because I isn't really going for that. I want to show that they are both in a lot of pain (mentally) from broken hearts. Eriol became somewhat bitter and Tomoyo is breaking down. They are both unable to let go (even though Eriol tried). So I hope you didn't really get the wrong idea! Sorry.  
  
And FINALLY please review again everyone! They mean a lot to me. And if you DON'T like this chapter please tell me! Please don't hesitate to tell me that this chapter or any or chapter SUCKS. I want to be a good write so please don't be afraid to gave me any criticism. ^_^  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Wow that was long! Hope you didn't mind! Lol.)  
  
******* Sorry if this was a cliffhanger ******* 


	4. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. This is only a fan fic.  
  
Note to Readers: Another big thanks to all who reviewed! Thank you so much for making my day! I hope you guys will continue to review because they mean so so much to me. Please, if you have any questions, comments or suggestions, please leave them in the reviews. I would be happy to clear up anything.  
  
Important: I'm running out of ideas for the next chapter! If you have any ideas, on what to write next, please please, I beg you, to leave them in the reviews or just e-mail me (at: glitter4ever99@hotmail.com). Maybe your suggestion will be in the next chapter! ^^  
  
You should know: Okay, the ':: ~~~ ::' means thoughts.  
  
Summery: The 17 year old Tomoyo seem to have everything together, all the fame, glamour and a multi-million dollar record deal. But deep inside she is breaking apart. One day, fate brings Eriol and Tomoyo together, will he put her back together or is he going to break her even more…  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Every Life Have It's Share Of Pain  
  
Chapter 4: We Meet Again  
  
By Hally Dang  
  
  
  
Her head was throbbing with pain as she slowly regained consciousness. She had drifted into a world of darkness and pain, now she can feel herself being lifted from the blackness and into the bright warm light. Warmth tingled through her body as her head cleared and she finally recaptures wakefulness.  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes to the blinding light.  
  
She found herself in extensive room with white marble walls and glimmering wooden floors. She was wrapped in blue satin sheets and duck feathered comforters that spoke of great wealth. The king sized bed she was lying on was made of top quality rosewood curved in beautiful colonial designs. The window on her right was covered in blue satin drapes that matched perfected with the bed sheets. Even though the furniture that surrounded her screamed of elegance and fortune, the room itself was quite simple. There was only one bed placed on the far end of the room, with a matching nightstand on each side, in the space above the head board hung an aesthetic painting of cerulean tulips. There was also a blue armchair on it's left. The room looked simplistic and bare, no doubt designed for only a quick stay.  
  
She sat up, a loose white night gown hung on her shoulders.  
  
"How did I get here?" Tomoyo asked herself out loud. Puzzled.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered.  
  
She was hit by a car. A limo at that.  
  
"Where am I?" she questioned aloud. She through back the covers and stood up. Her bare feet meet the cold floor, making her shiver slightly. She walked quietly to the window and drew back the heavy curtain to meet to bright sunshine. Carefully unlocking the window she pushed it open.  
  
A light breeze brushed though her raven hair, making it fly gently behind her as she stuck her head outside.  
  
"Wow," she softly breathed to herself as her eyes studied the subdued scene before her.  
  
She was in a mansion, it was far bigger than her own in Japan, and the land that surrounded it seem to be as big as three soccer fields. She looked below herself, she was on the third floor of an old fashioned mansion. The walls were covered in freshly spouted evy leaves. The chateau was huge, judging by the numbers of windows she estimated that there must by over 50 rooms in total.  
  
The estate itself was absolutely breathtaking. Even though it was only Spring the grass seem to be already on its best, green as ever. And the patch of forest on the manor's south side was spouting lovely green leaves. There was a large lake on the estate's east side, it took up about a fifth of the land, looked as tranquil as ever, casting a flawless reflection of the area encircling it. Everything look utterly joyful, they seem to be dance in the light gales of Spring, celebrating the arrival of Summer and life. The clear sky and brilliant sun shine made the scene seen even more comforting and, somewhat, magical. The landscape around her was utterly picturesque, like taken directly from a painting.  
  
She took a big breath of fresh air, and letting herself relax in the cool breeze and warm sunshine, surrounded by the beauties of the land that calmed her heart and soul. She closed her eyes, letting herself drift far away, letting her soul dance with the jubilant Spring wind.  
  
A sound at the door made her jump.  
  
She briskly closed the window and turned to face the door.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" A red haired woman exclaimed as she came into the room. "You are awake!" Her voice was high, smooth and bubbly as ever, and was strangely familiar to Tomoyo's ears.  
  
Tomoyo was taken over by surprise, she did not expect to know this woman. "Hello," she managed, hiding her surprise from her face well.  
  
The woman laughed, she came to Tomoyo and engulfed her into a warm, tight hug. "You have changed so much, Tomoyo-chan!" She seems to be so much younger than what she appears to be. "I can't believe it has been seven years." She still had her arms around Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tomoyo managed to choke out from the woman's gasps. "But I don't think I know you."  
  
She loosened her grip. "Don't be silly, Tomoyo-chan, of course you know me."  
  
Tomoyo paused and studied the woman before her. She was very pretty. Her bright red hair was sleek and lustrous in the sunshine. Her pale soft skin seemed to glow softly in the light, and her expression was warm and friendly. She was about a foot taller than Tomoyo, and her fierce red eyes were sparkling with emotions. She was dressed in a gray silk dress suit, that spoke of wealth and refinement. But somehow her elegant appearance didn't seem to suit her for there was something about her that made her seem like only a school child. And there was also something about this woman that was very familiar to Tomoyo.  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
Floods of memories came rushing back to her.  
  
"Nakuru-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed, shocked. "It that you?"  
  
The woman gave a little laugh. "Long time no see, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her old friend. She had never expected her to be the jubilant teenage girl she had known when she was in elementary school. Instead of the hyper, jumpy girl she had remembered, the woman in front of her was graceful and…different. "You have changed so much!"  
  
"That's ridiculous, Tomoyo-chan," Naruku said, waving a hand. "Master requested me to dress up today, so I can accompany him to his business meeting."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Don't you remember Tomoyo-chan?" Nakuru pushed back a strand of red hair from her eyes. "Master Eriol Hiiragisawa." Referring to a blue haired boy she barely knew about seven years ago.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "You mean this whole Estate belongs to Hiiragisawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked, she had always known that her mystical friend was wealth, after all he was the recarination of the Great Magician Clow Reed. But she had never expected him to own a home this big, it just didn't seem normal for an 18 year old.  
  
"Yes," Nakuru replied, and sensing Tomoyo's credibility added. "It might be surprising in a way, but Master Eriol brought this Manor, a couple of years back, for his beloved Mitsuki-chan. She loved this place." Her voice turned from it's cheerily tones to a bitter murmur.  
  
Tomoyo nodded gently, stopping herself from asking more questions.  
  
There was a long pause between the two.  
  
"Care to tell me how exactly I ended up here?" Tomoyo suddenly asked breaking the silence that seemed to be forever. She started to play with her long raven locks.  
  
"I'm not sure," Nakuru said laughing once more. "We were on our way to a business meeting this morning when our car suddenly stopped. It turned out, we've hit you!" Nakuru put a comforting arm on Tomoyo's shoulder. "Master Eriol insisted on bring you here, he was very worry about you." Nakuru's eyes were starry as she drifted back into her memories, but they suddenly snapped back to attention as she added, "I'm so glad you are okay."  
  
"So it was Hiiragisawa-kun's limo which had hit me," Tomoyo said as she pondered if those strong arms she had felt lifting her up were his.  
  
"He was so worried about you," Nakuru said again. "Thank goodness you are alright."  
  
There was another long pause.  
  
The door suddenly creaked open.  
  
A black cat like creature walked in. He had big blue eyes and tiny butterfly wings. He was graceful and majestic as he quietly made his way to the duo by the window.  
  
"There you are Nakuru," the creature said monotonously. "I was looking all over for you." He studied them with his large eyes. "Why, Tomoyo-chan, you are awake."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Spinnel Sun," she said as she recognized the black cat. "How are you?"  
  
"Just fine, thank you," Spinnel replied politely. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Great," she lied with a fake smile. Her head was still throbbing with pain.  
  
"Are you sure?" the cat asked, as it flew to level itself with Tomoyo. "I have heard what happened earlier. I hope there is nothing wrong." He looked suspiciously at Tomoyo, as if he knew she was lying.  
  
"I'm really alright," Tomoyo lied again.  
  
Spinnel nodded.  
  
"Oh Suppi!" Nakuru suddenly spoke up. She sounded so much like a small child begging for candy. "Stop it! Tomoyo-chan is just fine!"  
  
"No harm in making sure," Spinnel replied turning his gaze to Nakuru.  
  
"You're annoying her!" Nakuru said her voice rising.  
  
"Nakuru-chan I---" Tomoyo began, trying to stop the two from arguing, it was making her head ache even more.  
  
"Please," the feline shout back, cutting Tomoyo off at the same time. "You are the one who is annoying her."  
  
"Me?" Nakuru's voice was nearly a shout. "How dare you say I'm the one who is annoying when clearly you are!"  
  
Tomoyo stared amazingly at the two. Some things never change. A small smile escaped her lips, a real smile. She giggled as the argument raged on before her.  
  
She suddenly found herself drifting back into memories she had tired to hard to forget. It was about seven years ago, her best friends Sakura had unleashed the powerful Clow Cards from their book, and that's where her life was turned upside down. That was the time when she suddenly realized that she was in love with Sakura. Love so much different from the bond between two close friends, it was genuine true love. Tomoyo remembered of all the time she spent watching the tapes of Sakura she had made, and laughing at how cute she was wearing the costumes she had made for her. And just when they thought that all the drama had finally ended, Eriol Hiiragisawa came into their complicated lives. And that's when they found out that he was the powerful recarnition of Clow Reed.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" the quiet voice of the feline snapped Tomoyo back into attention.  
  
"Yes?" she said, realizing the argument had came to a close.  
  
"Nakuru and I are going to leave in peace now," Spinnel continued as he landed evenly on Nakuru's shoulder. "Please catch some rest."  
  
Nakuru nodded in agreement. "And, do you think you can have diner with us tonight?"  
  
"I…um…really…I…um…"  
  
"Come on, Tomoyo-chan," Nakuru pleaded. "Please? I'm sure Master will be delighted to meet you again."  
  
"I…" Tomoyo didn't know what to say, she had never had a close relationship with Eriol. "I would be happy to." She finally decided as she looked at Nakuru's begging puppy eyes.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
His fingers danced gracefully across the ivory piano keys. Enchantingly beautiful music was pouring out the lifted covers of the grand piano. The symphonic melody was incredibly soft, filled with sadness and regret. Each note seemed to tell a mournful story of it's own as the pianist played skillfully.  
  
His eyes were closed as his hands flew over the keys, showing off years of practice and talent. The way he played seemed almost effortless, as notes after notes of sadness rang clearly through the empty room. He was playing a song of hidden sadness.  
  
It was early evening. The moon was only gradually showing off it's pale light, as the sun retired for another day. And only one bright star can be distinguish among the heavens. It was one of those lovely evening, where everything looked to clam and peaceful as they stood before the sitting sun. It was the type of evenings where you want to paint a picture of, to be remembered forever.  
  
Yet on such a distinct night, a soft hum of sadness can be heard. As a skillful pianist played his own story of sorrow and pain. Into the music, he poured out all the tears he had bottled in for so long. Into the music he poured out his mourning soul and shattered heart.  
  
If there was someone there to listen, they would have been crying, as the grievous woeful song played on. But on this warm evening he was alone in the spacious sunroom, which was used as the music room, with his head down, eyes closed and fingers dancing on the white keys.  
  
Because the music was playing so loud and because he was so absorbed into the song, he did not notice the double doors of the sunroom open, and a black figure quietly slipped through.  
  
As the song finally came to a close, soft clapping rang steadily throughout the room. His eyes snapped open revealing breathtakingly beautiful arctic blue eyes, as they searched through the shadows of the unlit room.  
  
"Why such a sad song?" a clear soprano voice asked.  
  
"Good evening, Daidouji-san," he replied instead as a familiar grin came to his face. "So we meet again."  
  
"Good evening to you too, Hiiragisawa-kun. It's been so long," a figure stepped out of the shadows and approached the piano in the center of the room. "That was a beautiful song. Sad but beautiful."  
  
"Yes it was," he replied, looking down at the keys again. He started to play another song, this time a more joyful one. He played in a much soft tone so that their voices can still be heard. "Come, please sit down." He moved a bit to the right of the piano bench, allowing the figure to sit down beside him.  
  
"Thank you," she moved over. Her long black locks fell forwards as she sat, but she gracefully pushed them behind her ears.  
  
There was a long pause between them.  
  
"I want to apologize, Daidouji-san," he told her, stilling playing.  
  
"For what?" she asked as she turned to face him. The room was dim, almost in darkness, and she can barely make out the detailed of her surroundings.  
  
"For what happened this morning," he replied. "I'm truly sorry."  
  
She gave a light laugh, and waved her hand. "No need, Hiiragisawa-kun. I was the one to blame. I really should have been more careful."  
  
He flashed her a smile. "I still feel very guilty," he told her. There was another pause. "Would you like to stay at my manor for your visit to England?" He suddenly asked. "I do have a lot of room. Besides I really want to make it up to you."  
  
"But there is no need," she replied. She really didn't feel comfortable around him, after all they barely knew each other. "I'll be alright at the hotel I'm staying at."  
  
"Please be my guest, Daidouji-san," he told her, trying to get her to change her mind. "I don't get visitors often. And Nakuru and Spinnel are always complaining about how empty the house is." He turned to face her, while his hands were still playing. A playful smile appeared upon his lips. "My home offers everything in a five star hotel. Great service, delectable meals, famous vines, all for the price of nothing."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "They do sound quite temping." She was still considering the offer. She had to admit that everything do sound wonderful, yet a part of her was denying the offer. She had a funny feeling about this. Eriol seemed to always have something unexpected up his sleeve.  
  
"Think about it," he told her, sensing that she wasn't going to give him an answer now.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He stopped playing and stood up, offering Tomoyo an arm. "Shall we go to diner then?" He asked.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and took his arm, allowing him to lead her out the door.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
  
  
There! Another chapter down! YAHOO! I bet you know what will happen next, right? Tomoyo is going to stay at Eriol's and they are going to fall in love and then the story ends right? Wrong! I feel like being mean today, so I'm going to add a few more twists to it! First Tomoyo is going to… No I shouldn't tell you, you should find out in the next few chapters or so. But the story is going to be WAY more complicated! I feel like twisting the plot.  
  
Anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter took SO long to be put up. And I have to admit that I was putting it off for a long time, until FINALLY this weekend I went and finished it! I'm sorry, I promise that this will never happen again!  
  
Yeah, yeah I know, the last part of this chapter SUCKED. I just kind of lost my touch during the last few paragraphs. So I know I know flame me all you want, but I SWEAR that the next chapter is going to be WAY better. (at least I hope it will ~_~)  
  
A big thanks to all who reviewed!!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH!! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! THEY MEAN SO SO MUCH TO ME, AND THEY REALLY FUEL MY WRITING!!!!!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!! THANKS!  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Spring Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. This is only a fan fic.  
  
Note to Readers: A big warm hug goes out to all of you who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Please review again! Thanks! And oh yes, about the being evil part, I really *do* feel evil, so that's why I'm going to twist the plot A LOT over the next few chapters! laughs evilly I hope you will have fun reading them!  
  
*********** OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (with tears of joy in my eyes) I can't believe this is happening! (sobbing happily) I'm on someone's favorite's list! (jumping up and down crying) I can't believe it! OMG!!!! I can't believe you like my story! Nakuru The Butterfly Princess thank you so much! Thank you for reviewing! And adding me to your favorite's list! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how much this means to me! ************  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO "NAKURU THE BUTTERFLY PRINCESS" AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!  
  
Important: Suggestions? Anyone? Comments? Questions? Anything at all? Just e-mail me (glitter4ever99@hotmail.com)!! Or even you have e-mail me to just say hi, I would love to befriend anyone out there who is willing to help me with my E+T fics or another who is in love with the E+T coupling! E+T all the way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wow, this is a long note! So let's not waste any more time, let's go on with the story!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Every Life Have It's Share Of Pain  
  
Chapter 5: Spring Storm  
  
By Hally Dang  
  
  
  
Love.  
  
Happiness.  
  
Joy.  
  
Do they even existed?  
  
Of course not.  
  
They will never exist for her. Never.  
  
Deep lavender pools studied the serene night sky. Tiny spikes of light were scattered across the heavens, as if a God had carelessly strewn priceless diamonds among a deep blue bowl. Scattered. Lost. Broken into a billion pieces.  
  
Shattered. Smashed. Tossed among the troubled heavens. Lost.  
  
Forever.  
  
And ever.  
  
Never to be found again…  
  
Waves of sadness washed through her. Yet her expression remained blank. Like a white piece of paper. Wan. Void.  
  
She was a fool. An idiot.  
  
To fall for her best friend. Someone she can never have. Never. It will never happen in her lifetime.  
  
It was very late at night. The pale moon played in the darkening sky, accompany by its twinkling stars. Yet she stood alone. In the darkness. Looking out the window.  
  
Waiting.  
  
Praying.  
  
Mourning.  
  
For nothing.  
  
She wondered why for the last year, why had she been hiding away from the world, and running away from her problem. Running far, far away from her troubled life. Her troubled world. That was why she became a singer, so that she can travel all over the world. So that she won't ever remember those…things ever again. Because she knew that she can never run away. Because somehow it will come back to her. Come back to haunt her once again.  
  
But still her run.  
  
Trying her hardest to avoid the horrible truth.  
  
That's why she is here too.  
  
Why she is here in England…  
  
She still stood there. Alone. In the blackness. Staring out through the vast window and into the tranquillity of the night.  
  
She liked the silence.  
  
The peace.  
  
She liked being alone.  
  
Lost only in her own thoughts of misery and sorrow.  
  
Alone.  
  
In dimness…  
  
A sound from behind her made her jerk around.  
  
"Daidouji-san?" a deep male voice said from the shadows. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes," she told him, in her perfectly calm, soprano voice, as she turned to face the window once again.  
  
A figure swiftly came out of the shadows and to her side. He wasn't wearing his glasses, she noticed. And he was in his pajamas, a slightly baggy, deep navy blue Chinese style suit. His top wasn't buttoned, showing off his well formed ab's and slightly tanned skin.  
  
He looked like one of those male models you expect to find in a magazine, very different from the Eriol she had seen earlier at diner. Instead of the young, formal, businesslike man, she saw a young teenager like herself.  
  
"You would have to excuse my appearance," he remarked silently pulling his open shirt close, as he noticed her glances.  
  
She quickly looked away, into the tranquil night once more. "It's alright," she replied, embarrassed that he had caught her staring at him.  
  
There was silence among them, as they both gazed out through the window and into the night.  
  
She turned to study him again. He was handsome, in a charming, yet extremely mysterous way. His slightly tanned skin looked very strange to her, so unlike the Eriol she had met in fifth grade. He had a pair of flawlessly shaped sapphire eyes, that looked so deep and cryptic that it sent shivers down her spines. His disheveled navy hair glowed softly in the dim lights of the hallway. Yet he looked like a God. A God of mystery and knowledge. But a God never less.  
  
"Why are you up so late?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
He turned to looked at her. "Couldn't sleep."  
  
She nodded. Silence consumed them again. "It is a beautiful night," she commented, wanting to fight away the deafening silence.  
  
"Yes, it is," he agreed.  
  
She felt awkward, and uneasy around him. As if he was a vicious tiger, and she, a fragile little deer, was right beside him. Strangely he fascinated her, somehow he made her to want to know more about his life. His world.  
  
She quickly shoveled those thoughts away. She had only meet him for only 8 hours, for goodness sakes!  
  
But why is she so interested in him? Yet so frightened at the same time?  
  
"Are you really alright?" he asked her again.  
  
"Of course," she quickly replied.  
  
He studied her again, as if in search for hints that would betray her calm pale face, but found none. "So you will be returning to your hotel tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Well, in that case, I'll sent my driver to pick you up at the entrance at 10?" He turned back to the window. "He will take you back to your hotel."  
  
"There is no need," she quickly refused the offer. "I can walk."  
  
"But you hotel is a half hour walk away!" he exclaimed, surprised. "You might get lost in a new place like this. Please, Daidouji-san, let my driver take you."  
  
"It would be too much trouble, Hiiragisawa-kun," she shook her head. "You have already done enough for me, really I'll be alright going back to the Hotel on my own."  
  
He hesitated, still not content with her answer. "Fine, if that is what you want," he sighed. "But I truly insist on letting my driver take you. I only regret that I can not accompany you since I have yet another business meeting tomorrow morning."  
  
"But you have already done more than enough for me," she insisted. "I'll be quite alright finding my own way home."  
  
He nodded reluctantly. "Come now, Daidouji-san," he said once more. "Let me take you back to your room. It's very late, you should be getting more rest."  
  
Tomoyo nodded in agreement. He slipped his arm around her waist, politely as he guided her down the long, vast hallway. "I'm very sorry for keeping you up even more."  
  
"No need for apologies, Hiiragisawa-kun," Tomoyo told him. "I should be the one apologizing, I was the one keeping you up late when you have a business meeting tomorrow. I'm truly sorry."  
  
He chuckled in reply to her comment and stopped before her door. "Well here you are, Daidouji-san," he said. "Good night."  
  
"Good night to you too," she replied softly and slipped through the white double doors of the guest room.  
  
As she closed the door behind her, she let out a loud sigh of relief. She took a look at the clock near the king sized bed, 2:30 it read. Yes, she had been up very late.  
  
She quietly got under the blue satin sheet, and rested herself upon the comfy duck feathered pillows. She giggled to herself silently as she pulled the cozy comforter to her chin. How silly they have sounded, talking to each other like they are in some kind of formal party thrown in the honor of a foreign president, than a normal conversation with old friends.  
  
She shifted lazily under the comfort of the sheet again. They smell like Hiiragisawa-kun, she suddenly realized. A mix of cologne, and strangely the ocean. She pulled them up to her nose again. Yes, the unmistakably smell of the sea was written all over the blue fabric.  
  
In that moment, her thoughts spinned again. Why was she so nervous around Eriol? Why was there shivers running down her spin as she gazed through his deep arctic eyes? Why?  
  
Sure Eriol was handsome and charming, but she knows that she was not interested in him in that way. Still, she was always fidgeting around him. Why?  
  
Her mind could not supply her of an answer for she was already drifting off into a dream world…  
  
…maybe it's because those deep pools can see through everything…even your fake masks of joy…her mind replied as the heavens opened up to her soul…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a usually dark and windy Spring day. The firms trees of the Hiiragisawa Estate even seemed to have trouble hanging on as the rough winds blow strongly at them. The tranquil waters of the lake were now covered with ripples and waves. The world seemed to be clinging to the earth, hanging on her they dear life for the rough Spring wind would soon claim them. The murky gray clouds blocked out the sun completely, they loomed dangerously over them daring them to look up into its milky depth, for they hold a storm of rain and hail.  
  
"Will you promise to write, Tomoyo-chan?" Nakuru's high voice echoed through the huge lobby of the Hiiragisawa Mansion.  
  
"Of course, Nakuru-chan."  
  
"And call me too?"  
  
"Yes." She replied smiling reassuringly at her.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I swear."  
  
Nakuru flashed her one of her child-like smiles and bubbled over with naïve joy. "Good."  
  
"Here, Tomoyo-chan," a black cat like creature flew to her. "Have one of Master Eriol's business cards." He handed a small white card to her. "Feel free to contact us whenever you need help or anything. We would all be delighted to help you."  
  
Tomoyo nodded as she took the small card and slipped it into her black purse. "Of course."  
  
"Oh Tomoyo!" the red haired woman whined again. "Do you have to leave?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Please stay with us," she gave Tomoyo another set of red puppy eyes. "We would all be delighted to have you here."  
  
"You have already done enough for me," she told her quietly, placing a hand on her arm. "I can't thank you enough for it."  
  
Nakuru sighed and engulfed the raven haired girl into her arms again. "I'll miss you, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
She smiled and returned the hug before she turned and headed out the huge doors of the Hiiragisawa Estate. She slowly made her way down the long driveway heading for the extensive cooper gates. Pulling her beige coat closer to herself not wanting the piercing winds to get it her. Just as she arrived at the Hiiragisawa Manor gates, pelts of rain sprinkle down on her. She looked up into the murky skies, cursing it for its unwanted shower. But the wind only blow harder and the rain only fell more fiercely.  
  
For only a moment she regretted refusing Eriol's offer of letting a driver take her back to the hotel. But no, she just had to refuse it. Because she doesn't want to feel the feeling of helplessness wash over her. For it was is one of her worst fears. She hated it. For it made her feel like a tiny glass figure that needed to be shielded and looked after. Too fragile to put out even in the softest of winds. Her mother had always wanted to protect her from everything, and she had hated it. She wanted to defend herself, and look after herself.  
  
No, she will not be pampered again. Not by Eriol. She will not appear defenseless and powerless in front of him, nor in front of anyone. Because she hated to feel vulnerable, and defenseless in the world. Since deep inside she is as fragile as any glass figurine, she had been broken to many times. And she will not allow it again. She had already painstakingly put up too many walls, too many masks around herself that she will not let everything fall apart once more.  
  
She pulled her coat even closer to herself, as shivers ran through her. The winds were hitting her like needles and the rain started to come down even faster. The ground is already covered in water and it was becoming more harder for her to see. What a fierce Spring storm.  
  
She wanted to get out of the rain, the coldness. But there was not shelter near by and her hotel was still 25 minutes away. She broke into a soft run as she headed down the street towards town.  
  
She stopped suddenly to catch her breath. The street was abandoned, with only the sound of the rhythmic rain. She put her hand against an electricity pole to calm herself.  
  
A headache perforated her once more.  
  
And the foggy world around her swirled and spinned.  
  
She knew she was going to faint again. But a part of her screamed at her telling her that she can't faint in the middle of the street during a shower.  
  
But she can't do anything to help it as her vision blurred and the world disappeared to be replaced but blackness.  
  
And she collapsed to the ground, drifting off to in a deep sleep once more…  
  
The Spring storm ragged on without noticing. Thunder boomed and lightening flashed. Becoming more inclement by the moment.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Ain't I evil? I made her faint AGAIN! This is the third time in only 4 chapters! I'm so evil….  
  
Just to clear up on a few things. No, Tomoyo is not crazy. She might be a bit stressed out and depressed, but NO she is not crazy. And yes, the sweet E+T is coming. Don't worry Tomoyo is going to stay at Eriol's place for sure.  
  
In the next chapter, I will reveal why Tomoyo is fainting all the time. And there is going to be a FEW sparks going on between Eriol and her. But then I'm going to add a few more twists before they finally get together.  
  
And I want to thank you guys for reviewing again.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
And I would have like to thank anyone who is even brother in reading this. THANK YOU.  
  
Since I made all my other notes, a bit too long, I'm going to spare you the boredom and tell you that the next chapter will be up shortly.  
  
So, go review this chapter now!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU! 


	6. Kaho Suites

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. This is only a fan fic.  
  
Note to Readers: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! I actually hit over 60 reviews!!!!! WOW! Thank you guys so much! I love you!!!!!!!! Please review again! And a big warm hug to all for reviewing!  
  
Important: Suggestions? Anyone? Comments? Questions? Anything at all? Just e-mail me (glitter4ever99@hotmail.com)!! Or even you have e-mail me to just say hi, I would love to befriend anyone out there who is willing to help me with my E+T fics or another person who is in love with the E+T coupling! E+T all the way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(This got to be the shortest note I have ever left!)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Every Life Have It's Share Of Pain  
  
Chapter 6: Kaho Suites  
  
By Hally Dang  
  
  
  
Cold.  
  
Wet.  
  
Alone.  
  
Darkness surrounded her. She felt herself drifting into an unknown world, where everything were in their own twisted ways. She wanted to run away from this dark land. Yet she had no where to run to. No where to turn.  
  
She was the one destined to be alone.  
  
Alone.  
  
The word struck back at her.  
  
No, she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to have someone. Someone she can hold. Someone she can turn to. Someone to love her.  
  
Somebody's somebody….  
  
Floods of memories rushed back. Images seemed to flashed through her mind's eye. The concert. The coffee shop. Eriol's estate. The storm…  
  
She suddenly felt herself snap back to consciousness.  
  
She floated away from her world of darkness. Slowly, yes, but surely.  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
The coldness left. The wetness left. But the dreadful feeling of loneness remained.  
  
"Where am I?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"It's alright, Tomoyo-chan," a high smooth voice said soothingly beside her.  
  
She turned her head to face the owner of the voice. "Nakuru-chan?"  
  
The woman smiled, nodding. Her expression seemed extremely puerile for her adult like appearance. "How are you feeling?"  
  
For the first time, she noticed the splintering headache clouding her mind, and a faint feeling of dizziness still haunted her. "Fine," she lied, forcing a smile.  
  
The red haired woman looked doubtfully at her, wanting to reason with her, but stopped herself. "If you say so Tomoyo-chan." She sighed lightly, then stood up from the wooden chair she was sitting on. "Master had sent for a doctor, he should be here shortly."  
  
"A doctor?" Tomoyo echoed. "But why?"  
  
Nakuru paused and gave her a silent stare. "You have been fainting too much, Master is worried that you might have…." Her usual certain voice trailed off.  
  
"That I might have what?" Tomoyo quickly inquired. A glint of worry flashed through her eyes, but soon disappeared and was replaced by her normal refined expression.  
  
Nakuru chose to not answer that question, instead she said. "Master was on his way back from his business meeting when he saw you were unconscious. It was raining very hard, and he was worried."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. Shame and embarrassment washed over her as she heard those words. He had offered her a ride to her hotel, yet she refused, too full with her stubborn pride, that she had inherited from her mother. Now he had found her again, helpless and dependent unconscious in the rain.  
  
She sighed. "Thank Hiiragisawa-kun for me, for his kindness when I have been nothing but trouble to him. And to you too, Nakuru-chan, you have done nothing but care for when I was at mine lowest of times. I thank you all for everything."  
  
"But you haven't been a trouble to us," Nakuru protested. "We love having you with us, whether you are conscious or unconscious. I'm sure Master would agree too."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. A fake smile, yes. But it was a smile never less, a smile with a safe behind it. Locking up her true emotions and sorrows. But it was a smile. A smile that Nakuru did not see through.  
  
"I'll leave you in peace now, Tomoyo-chan," Nakuru announced suddenly. "Please rest. The doctor should be here soon." With that she walked briskly out the room and closed the door in a soft click.  
  
Now, with only herself in the vast chamber. Tomoyo buried her face into the bed sheet. Wanting to disappeared. To un-exist, if that was ever possible.  
  
She never intended for things to turn out this way. For her to end up in Eriol's home every time something happens. And she never wanted to faint at the concert. She never intended to become famous in the first place. And if she were to trace her troubles back to its source, she never, ever, intended to fall in love with Sakura.  
  
And now that she was on the uncomfortable topic, a train of thoughts came. But she quickly pushed them aside and buried them away. Not wanting to think about, and only wanting to forget everything.  
  
You can't run away from your problems all the time. A part of her said. You would have to face them sooner or later.  
  
Yes, she did have to deal with "this" sooner or later. But just not right now.  
  
She just wanted to run away from it, to forget it, to bury it away.  
  
But she can't….  
  
With that she drifted off to sleep, for her body was tired and her head ached with throbbing pain.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
He had never understood her from the start. Since they were in the fifth grade, he never understood her. She seemed like fragile glass figurine that anyone can see through. But she was much more. She was like a riddle, a paradox that never wanted to be solved, only wanting to fade away, to be neglected and forgotten. She was so complex, so puzzling that even he, the great recarnication of the famous Clow Reed, can not comprehend.  
  
Yet they were so alike, in many ways.  
  
And come to think of it, they were almost mirror images of each other. Both so quiet, but watchful. Mysterious but always plotting. Both had eyes much older than themselves. And both were like onions, with layers and layers of secrets and lies that all refuses to be peeled away, to show their cores, their hearts.  
  
He wanted to laugh at how little he know of her. He had once thought that he knew everything about everyone, and everything. Until he meet her. She was just so different from everyone else. So unlike anyone he had known.  
  
She laughed when she wanted to cry. And smiled when she wanted to scowl. She was quiet when she wanted to scream. She was clam when she wanted to be angry. And she always put others before herself. It was as if she was living her life for others, not for herself.  
  
However, her strangeness and paradox like character was so fascinating. It intruded him. Making him wanting to watch her. To talk to her.  
  
Funny, how the most bizarre things encroach him. Funny, how the great recarnation of Clow Reed would one day found himself fascinated and confused by ---  
  
"Monsieur Hiiragisawa, Dr. LaMeuirie is here," a manservant told him quietly as he knocked gently on the door of his study, breaking his train of thoughts.  
  
"Thank you, James. Please tell him to wait for me outside the fifth guest room on the third floor, I would be there shortly." Eriol told the butler, and dismissed him with a careless wave.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Eriol shifted in his red armchair and laid his head back. Closing his eyes to recollect himself. It's been a long week. He had just ended a multi- billion business deal, and the stock market has finally seen an increase. He sighed heavily before he finally stood up. Replacing a book he was going to read back into it's place on the dusty shelves of his study. Then casting one last look out the study window into the murky stormy skies beyond, he stepped out of the chamber with only faint footsteps following him up stairs to the third floor.  
  
He was not surprised to find a elderly man already there. He gave him his usual greeting and shook his hand in welcome.  
  
"Thank goodness you are here, Dr. LaMeuirie," Eriol smiled at the gray haired man. "I didn't think you would have made it here in weather like this."  
  
"You have no reason to worry, Mr. Hiiragisawa," the old man replied. "It did take me while to make it here, but I am here aren't I?" Eriol smiled and nodded in thanks. "Now, tell me what is wrong."  
  
"I am in perfect healthy Dr. LaMeuirie. It is my, um, friend who is in the need of a physician," he waved a hand at the white door behind them. "She has been fainting, quiet a lot in these few days. And today she had a light fever, so I was afraid that she might have…"  
  
"Well let me see this poor girl," the doctor said impatiently.  
  
"Of course," Eriol turned the silver knobs of the double French curved doors and opened it for the doctor to come in. "This way."  
  
The doctor carrying his briefcase stepped slowly into the vast room. He stopped in his entrance and gazed around the room in awe.  
  
It was a room fit for a queen. The walls were washed white, and the floor like the rest of the mansion was gleaming white marble. The room was furnished in both modern and classic ways. Most of the furniture like the bed and tables were of French curved rosewood. Most of the chamber, like the rest of the house, was decorated in different shades of blue. The bed sheet and curtains were of a deep navy blue, and soft for they were made of pure satin and silk. The simple contemporary lamps sitting on both the bedside table and desk were, no doubt, designer made. Even the few painting, also in shades of blue, were surely specially painted to fit in with the mood of the house and room.  
  
"What a marvelous room," Dr. LaMeuirie remarked. "And you say this is only a guest room?"  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Of course. However this one is designed for a longer stay rather than some other rooms," he smiled, then turned his gaze to the king sized bed on the right side of the room. "Why Daidouji-san, you are awake."  
  
"It is rather difficult to sleep when two man were conversing just outside this room, Hiiragisawa-kun," she replied, her voice was hoarse, lost of it's angelic tunes. "But I must thank you again, for all the trouble I have caused you."  
  
"There were no trouble," Eriol told her. "It's more like a pleasant surprise to have you here with us again."  
  
Tomoyo wanted to argue, but only nodded for she had a very dry throat.  
  
"Now allow me to introduce Dr. LaMeuirie, one of the best physician around this part of England," Eriol waved a hand at the old man standing beside him. "I'm very fortunate that I personally know him." The doctor only smiled receiving the compliment. "And this Dr. LaMeuirie," he said turning to the doctor. "Is Ms………" Eriol suddenly pause, as if searching for better words. He gave a glance to Tomoyo's direction, asking for her permission in telling him her name.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo filled in, nodded towards Eriol in saying that she didn't mind. "I'm very pleased to meet you Dr. LaMeuirie."  
  
"Likewise," was Dr. LaMeuirie's reply. "Now, Mr. Hiiragisawa had informed me of your conditions. I would just like to perform a simple exam to confirm your, um, situation."  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I want to thank you again for all your kindness, Hiiragisawa-kun," Tomoyo said again for about the hundredth time. "I really don't know how I can repay you."  
  
"There is really no need," Eriol replied, again for the hundredth time. "I didn't mind in having you here with us at all."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. She picked up her fork again and took in a spoonful of soup. "Mm, this is one of the best soup I have ever tasted. Give my compliments to the chief."  
  
"Actually, Nakuru cooked this herself," Eriol too drank a spoonful.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Her cooking skills have improved greatly."  
  
"Does she cook often?"  
  
"Only when our cook's on holiday. But today is a special occasion. Since she will be leaving us tomorrow."  
  
Tomoyo blinked. Confused.  
  
"I'm sending her to Canada to settle some business deals there," Eriol told her, seeing her puzzled expression. "She will be in a few days."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Is she going to take Spinnel with her?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
The two sat through the rest of dinner without much talk. Tomoyo wanted to laugh at herself, for they both sounded like wind up toys made to say polite things in each other. Never once, since they met, had they drop their formalness. Even though they both knew each other for so long, they still haven't stopped calling each other by their last names.  
  
"Hiiragisawa-kun, if you don't mind, I would like to go back to my hotel tomorrow," Tomoyo suddenly said, breaking the silence.  
  
"But there is no need," Eriol replied carelessly almost. His face was expressionless as he looked up at her.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him as well. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused again.  
  
"I already sent one of my maids to go to your hotel to pick up your things," Eriol replied, his voice was extremely calm and neutral. "I arranged a room here for you already."  
  
She froze, and slowly absorbed all the information in. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. Eriol seemed to have so many surprises for her. "But how?" she finally asked. "The hotel room was under only my name."  
  
Eriol chuckled from the other side of the table, as if mocking her of her ignorance. "I am the owner of that hotel," he replied, his voice calm once again.  
  
Tomoyo was speechless. Of course it was Eriol's hotel. The hotel was called 'Kaho Suites'. "Of course." Was all she said.  
  
Now that it was mentioned. She couldn't help thinking about Kaho Mitsuki. Who was her teacher in elementary school and also Eriol's girlfriend. Tomoyo hasn't seen her with Eriol at all, after all they were living with each other. Have they broken up? But that can't be possible. Eriol had even named his hotel after her. Their love for each other were so great, the last time she had saw them together.  
  
"And if you don't mind, I invite to you stay at my home," Eriol said, he flashed her his charming smile and breaking her thoughts. "After all, Dr. LaMeuirie did request that you would be looked after until your glucose level return to normal."  
  
Tomoyo nodded remembering her meeting with the gray haired doctor this afternoon. He had told her that her blood's sugar levels were unbalanced causing her to faint so often. Tomoyo was quite relieved to hear that since she was glad that it hasn't developed into diabetes.  
  
"I'll consider the offer," Tomoyo replied shortly. "You are really too kind Hiiragisawa-kun."  
  
Eriol dismissed the compliment with a simple wave. "In the meantime why don't I show you to the guest room I prepared for you?" He stood up, came to her end of the long dinner table and offered her his left arm.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
  
  
I'm quite disappointed with how this chapter turned out. It's so….so…..so….I don't know. It just doesn't seem so right, and flows rather gnarled. Maybe someday when I have more time I would rewrite this. I hope you can still live with this one for now.  
  
I am very open to flames right now, please do flame me if you hate this chapter. It will eventually force me into rewriting it.  
  
I hope I wasn't going too fast in this chapter. So if you have any questions regarding this chapter or anything else please feel free to e- mail me or ask a question in the reviews.  
  
And regarding the name of this chapter, I really didn't know what to name it. So I finally settled for 'Kaho Suites', since it's the Hotel Tomoyo was staying at. Even though I didn't really mention it as much. If you have any better suggestions, please tell me.  
  
I just want to make one thing clear before I let you go, the illness Tomoyo have is actually a real disease in which the body can not keep in balance it's glucose/sugar levels therefore resulting in fainting. (I sounded like a dictionary while saying that don't I?) It's very close to diabetes, but I don't THINK it is. Right? Please correct me if you can.  
  
And yes I usual closing line:  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed! You guys are so awesome. And please review again!  
  
Review please! 


	7. Empty Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. This is only a fan fic.

Note to Readers: Thank you all for reading this fic! I love you guys! And a specially big thank you to those who told me that the last chapter didn't suck that much. Lol. Thanks! And please review again! 

I'm very sorry too, as I have been lazy lately. I hope I didn't make your guys crazy by not posting up this chapter. I'm so sorry. Promise that the next chapter will come faster.

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every Life Have It's Share Of Pain

Chapter 7: Empty Heart

By Hally Dang

Her hand shook as her pale fingers reached out towards the phone on her bed side table. She sighed and hesitated. A train of questions and doubts run through her mind. Finally she clasped the smooth surface of the receiver and dialed the number. 

Tomoyo waited patiently for the it to ring. Once, twice…and on the third ring an overly cheerful voice came through. "Hello?"

"Sakura-chan?" She said, her throat suddenly became dry and hoarse. "It's me, Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo-chan! I waited forever for you to call!" Sakura exclaimed brightly on the other end. "Didn't you say you were going to call last week?"

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan. I have been quite busy this past week. I'm currently working on a new CD and…" her voice trailed off. Tomoyo scolded to herself silently. She hated lying, especially to her dear Sakura. Ever since she left L.A all she had done quite a bit of lying. 

"I see," Sakura replied promptly. "It's okay. I understand."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," she replied quietly. Tomoyo found herself unable to find anything else to say. So she waited. 

There was an awkward pause among the two. Tomoyo shifted uneasily on the blue satin sheets of big king size bed. Her lavender eyes wandered throughout the room. The white marble floors gleamed back at her and the beautiful paintings on the wall were laminated by the pale ceiling light. It was dark outside and she can see a small section of the star studded sky through a crack in the curtains. 

"Tomoyo," Sakura suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Tomoyo noted silently that Sakura had dropped the formal suffixes to her name. Something in her stirred as she knew Sakura only does that when she has something important to say.

"I have something I want to tell you…" this time it was Sakura's cheery voice which trailed off.

"Of course. Go ahead." Tomoyo struggled to keep her voice casual. She closed her eyes and waited for the worst to come. She knew that someday Sakura would say this to her, only she wished that she didn't have to hear it. It is already too much knowing that she had to be there. But also being the one who Sakura considers as the bride's maid was almost unbearable.

"Well," Sakura pause as if searching for better words. "Syaoran, he proposed." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She listened to her own footsteps as she walked down the long staircase. She smiled as sunlight greeted her. After such an uncomfortable night, she looked forward in having breakfast with Eriol. She wanted to forget. Forget everything she had heard the night before. 

She made a swift turn into the kitchen, but instead of finding Eriol reading the morning paper as she entered the spacious kitchen, she saw a piece of blue stationary folded neatly on the breakfast table.

She picked it up, unfolded it and scanned the content. 

"Dearest Daidouji-chan," she read. "I regret to inform you that I can not have breakfast with you today as something has come up at the office which I can not disregard. Please forgive me. You may ask the cook for whatever your heart desire or you may ask the driver to take you to a restaurant in town. Please feel at home to do anything you please. Again, please forgive my abrupt absence. Apologetically, Eriol Hiiragisawa."

Tomoyo stood speechlessly and looked over the brief note. "Well," she breathed to herself. She pulled up a chair and sat down. She had to admit that she was disappointed that Eriol has left. She stared into the sun bathed kitchen and sighed. It was a gorgeous day. It would be a shame to waste it by staying inside, she decided. 

In a few moments she was opening in the double doors of the entrance hall, grabbing her coat on her way out. She was surprised to see a black car already waiting for her in the driveway. But, of course, Eriol knew everything. She smiled to herself.

"The café house in town center," she told the aged driver. 

The gray haired man looked at her from the rear view window. "Of course Mistress Daidouji."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo was surprised to find the small café to be nearly empty by the time she got there. However she found that she liked it better this way. She could just relax at her table and not worry about anything but her own messed up life. She settled into a sit in a half-hidden corner.

Suddenly a wave of sadness washed over her. She hugged herself. So… it's finally here. Sakura is getting married. She can't believe its going to happen so soon. They are so young, is it wise for them to rush into it so fast? 

But of course Sakura's destined to be with Syoaran. It's been clear ever since the first time they met. Tomoyo knew by the way Syoaran had looked at her that something special has always been between them. It's amazing what love can make people do.

Love.

People say that it's the most important thing in the world.

Tomoyo wanted to laugh at that. Love has done nothing but destroy her life. It has never done anything good for her. So why is it so damn important?

/Love can fill the emptiest of hearts./

She blinked.

Was that why?

Her mind processed a million thoughts in a second. She realized everything. 

"What would you like today Miss?" a waiter hurried to her breaking her thoughts.

She looked up at the speaker and found a pair of familiar sky blue eyes. "Why hello there," she smiled weakly, recalling the boy whom she met a week before.

He smiled back. "I haven't seen you for a while," he began, "I thought you left town."

Tomoyo took a while to reply but she regained her composure shortly. "I don't think I'll be leaving for a long while," she replied with a tint of sadness in her voice, she pushed all her previous thoughts away.

"That's good," he said and threw her a puzzled look. "You sounded like you didn't want to stay."

"Well…" she bit her lips, perhaps it was time for her to finally open up. Maybe its time to correct her blunder. 

"Yeah?" the boy coaxed her and sat down in a seat beside her. His eyes were eager for her answer. She studied them.

The beautiful spring sun shone in the background. It reflected off the clean tile floors and laminated the simple chairs and tables which furnished the small café. A classic scene.

Spring is the time for a new beginning. Perhaps this spring was her time. She had had enough. It's time for the self torture to finally stop. She needed it.

She continued to study his pleading smile. She smiled back.

Perhaps its not too late.

Her empty heart is still…

Open.

Yes, she'll have to open it a crack. 

"I have a lot of unfinished business I need to take care of," she managed to say. "My work is very important to me."

"I don't see why you can't do your work right here in Southend," Jason said. "That way you can stay here."

She forced a light laugh. "I wish it is that simple," she said and received another puzzled gaze from the boy. "I do business all over the world. I nearly never stay in the same place for too long," she explained, telling him half the truth.

"Wow," Jason said. "You don't strike me as the world traveler kind."

"Looks can be deceiving," she laughed. Tomoyo was surprised that she was actually enjoying herself. It's a nice change. She can actually have a conversation without thinking about every single thing gone wrong.

"So why are you here in Southend for a while?" he suddenly asked.

Maybe everything is going to be okay now.

"I'm on a vacation," she replied. "Besides, I met an old friend here," her eyes lit up at this, "we have a lot to catch up on." She smiled, perhaps this time it was more of a real smile.

"A old friend?" he wanted to know. But he suddenly stood up. "Hold that thought," he command and headed to the counter. He returned a minute later with two cups of café midnight. "Here," he placed a cup in front of her. "Its on the house."

"Thank you," she smiled in gratitude. It was nice to have a friend to talk to.

"So who is this friend of yours, if you don't mind my asking," he said. "Whoever this person is, they are real lucky to have someone like you visiting them."

Tomoyo laughed at the statement. "As a matter of fact, I think you might know him."

"Oh so it's a him," he said disappointed. "And whom is this man which got your exquisite attention?"

She laughed. "Hiiragisawa," she replied, almost happy for a listening ear. "Eriol Hiiragisawa." 

Tomoyo smiled. She can do this. Do this for herself this time.

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter sure took a while to get published no? I'm sorry. Its been…months. I'm so sorry. I hope you're not…too mad with me.

Well, how do you like this chapter? I hope you followed everything, I thought it might have been a bit too confusing. Hope you got it.

In the next chapter there is going to be some premium E+T, promise. Lol. Things are going to get a LOT more complicated in the upcoming chapters. Get ready for some major plot twists.


End file.
